Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to branch predictors.
Background Art
Branch predictors are used to predict whether a branch will be taken or not taken. Accuracy of the prediction improves performance of a processor. Methods and systems are provided herein to improve the accuracy of a branch predictor.
The figures illustrate various components, their arrangements, and interconnections. Unless expressly stated to the contrary, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.